Lo que más deseo un futuro a tu lado
by Keep Saiyan
Summary: La vida de Trunks no ha sido del todo feliz,en un futuro rodeado por la violencia viaja al pasado para pedir ayuda era la mejor opción, cosas que nunca imagino pasan en el pasado,mas de dos androides,Cell,su familia e incluso conocer a su yo del pasado,ademas encontrar a alguien y desarrollar sentimientos que jamas creyó sentiría.
1. Chapter 1

**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece a excepción de Charid que (salio de la poca imaginación que tengo),sino que pertenecen a su creador Akira Toriyama(Como todo Dragon Ball).Solo los he tomado prestados para escribir este fic que espero que les guste.**

* * *

 **Lo que más deseo... un futuro a tu lado.**

 **Capitulo 1 (Por Trunks):**

Me encontraba ayudando a mi Mamá en la corporación, había llegado a sentirme seguro y en confianza aunque no fuera a donde perteneciera, les tome aprecio rápidamente a mi mamá, abuelo y abuela incluso a mi orgulloso padre, que siempre quise conocer y al que hubiera deseado tener a mi lado en los momentos más dolorosos, sabía que no debía darme falsas esperanzas al conocerlo ya que con anterioridad yo había preguntado a mi mamá como era el, quien fue tal y como lo describió.

Una cosa estaba clara en mi mente, el regresar a casa y destruir a los androides que amenazaban el futuro, pero antes tendríamos que librar la batalla en el torneo de Cell, depositaba todas mi fe en el seños Goku, que para nuestra desgracia ya no vivía en el futuro.

Mi padre y yo habíamos decidido volver de con Kami-sama ya que faltaban 23 horas para que el señor Piccolo saliera de la habitación del tiempo. Mi papá tuvo un breve ataque de ira cuando Piccolo entro antes que nosotros.¨No entraras con migo¨ ,fue lo que dijo cuando intente calmarlo, yo le había agarrado afecto, cuándo lo vi por primera vez no puede contener la emoción de tener a mi padre con migo. Era justo como mi mamá lo describió ,carácter fuerte, orgulloso, fuerte y perseverante.

-Trunks, hijo puedes venir-Mi madre grito desde el laboratorio, seguía haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para dejar como nuevo a Num.16.

-¿Pasa algo mamá?-Corrí a donde ella se encontraba.

-Necesito que vayas a donde se encuentra el laboratorio del doctor Maqui.-Hablaba de espaldas.

Me extraño que me pidiera ese favor anteriormente yo le había dicho que junto con Krilin habíamos destruido el laboratorio para evitar que el Cell de esta línea del tiempo despertara.

-Se que lo destruyeron y que ya no debe quedar nada ,pero con un poco de suerte podrías encontrar un plano o materiales para reparar a num.16-Dijo con su voz dulce.

-Está bien veré si pude encontrar algo-Le sonreí, salí y me dirija a donde quedaban los escombros del ya destruido laboratorio.

Me hacia feliz ayudar a mi mamá, aunque tal vez no encontraría nada, pase por la cámara de gravedad donde mi padre se encontraba entrenando, no quería pasar ni un solo segundo sin entrenar aunque faltaban 8 días y medio para el torneo de Cell. Más de una vez insistí para entrenar con el pero simplemente se negó.

Volé asta dicho lugar, de camino hacia allá pase por la capital del norte, se encontraba hecha un caos, Cell había sembrado pánico en todo el mundo, esto me recordaba a mi hogar, mi sangre ardía de ira al recordar y me hacia concentrarme y esforzarme en mi objetivo al venir aquí, entrenaría en la habitación del tiempo ayudaría a los guerreros Z y volvería a casa a emendar todo el daño causado por esos malditos androides.

Por fin llegue al lugar ,había escombros por todos lados, mis esperanzas de encontrar algo disminuyeron, quite piedras y paredes para encontrar algo de utilidad, al final solo logre encontrar dos planos con notas ,parecían ser de los androides, a uno de ellos le faltaba una gran parte pero pensé que aun en esas condiciones le ayudaría a mi mamá. Termine, me sacude un poco el polvo que se había pegado a mi ropa, sujete los planos en mi brazo derecho y de regreso pase por debajo de la capital no podía evitar sentir nostalgia del lugar de donde provenía.

Descendí un poco cuando, escuche un grito muy cerca por donde pasaba que me saco de mis pensamientos.

-NO POR FAVOR!-Era el grito de una chica que gritaba eufórica.

Se escuchaba a lo lejos, decidí bajar un mas y para mi sorpresa efectivamente era un chica siendo atacada por unos sujetos, estaban en un callejón y ella estaba acorralada. Observe como le arrebataban la bolsa de sus manos. No se miraba nadie al rededor que pudiera ayudarle parecía que la policía también tenía problemas para calmar el pánico de los habitantes.

-¡NO! ¡Aléjense de mí!

No pude contemplar mas esa escena de injusticia, inmediatamente me dispuse a intervenir y a ayudarla me interpuse entre la chica y los agresores que ya apuntaban con sus armas a mi rostro.

-Quítate de en medio si no quieres morir ,esto no es tu asunto-Dijo el más bajito de los dos hambres que parecía querer jalar el gatillo,

No moví ni un musculo seguía con los planos en mi mano derecha y con el ceño fruncido lanzándoles una mirada fulminante. Su compañero comenzó a disparar, en unos movimiento muy rápidos detuve todas y cada una de las balas con la mano que tenia desocupada, aplastando las balas en mi puño, extendí el brazo y deje caer las balas al suelo justo enfrente de ellos, planeaba intimidarlos un poco. _¿Porque no?_ me dije Miraron impresionados y luego salieron corriendo.

Gire atrás para ayudar a la chica que se encontraba en el suelo en un estado de shock que yo claramente comprendía debió quedar estupefacta por todo lo sucedido, cuando reacciono tomo mi mano que desde hace tiempo llevaba ofreciendo para ayudar a levantarla del suelo, se sacudió y su mirada se poso sobre la mía ,tenia unos hermosos ojos negros y una mirada inocente.

-Gracias-Dijo con voz temerosa.

-Si-Mis labios no pudieron decir más.

Ella era muy linda ,llevaba unos jeans azul claro una blusa gris de manga larga algo holgada y tenis blancos, tenía el cabello recogido en una coleta por un pañuelo naranja y un flequillo de lado en punta su cabello era negro al igual que sus ojos, parcia de mi edad. Me asegure de que no estuviese herida con una rápida revisión con mis ojos.

-Espera.-Gritó Inmediatamente me detuve.

-¿Sabes cómo podría salir de la capital hacia las montañas del sur?

No tenía ni idea de que responderle porque sinceramente no conocía la zona,de hecho nada me parecía familiar.

-No soy de aquí y creo que estoy perdida-Decía con una voz tímida algo avergonzada.

-Tengo prisa pero podría llevarte con mi mamá, estoy seguro de que ella podrá ayudarte.

No tenia alternativa más que llevarla a la corporación ,la tome por la cintura esperando no verme muy atrevido pero volar era la única manera de llevarla. Comencé a volar, no podía ver su rostro pero sabía que sentía miedo ya que no dejó de apretar mi chaqueta todo el camino, claramente no era lo que esperaba al decirle que la llevaría con mi mamá pero llevaba prisa y eso es lo único que se me ocurrió.No me tome el tiempo para pesarlo detenidamente actué de puro impulso y ni siquiera la deje responderme algo,entre mas lo pensaba mas me sentía avergonzado pero ya estábamos camino a la corporación.

-Siento llevarte de esta manera-Note que le costaba abrir los ojos por el viento que le pegaba de cara, decidí ir más lento.-A propósito mi nombre es Trunks-Dije en tono amistoso.

Me volteo a ver a los ojos nuevamente con esos ojos oscuros como la noche.

-Mi...mi nombre es Charid.-Lo dijo con dificultad entrecerrando los ojos.

La llevaba con el brazo izquierdo y los planos con la derecha, tarde más de lo esperado en llegar con ella a casa debido a que fui lento. Llegamos a la corporación ya era tarde y las luces iluminaban en patio trasero, con toda la delicadeza la deje en el césped ,miro impresionada el lugar donde nos encontrábamos.

-Por aquí-Le hice una señal, escuchaba sus pequeños pasos detrás de mí para por fin llegar a la sala.

* * *

Bueno asta aquí el primer capitulo espero que les haya gustado,debo decir que este es mi primer Fanfic que he escrito(Si, Complemento mutuo no es el primero) lo tenia guardado pero por aluna razón no lo había subido y espero estar actualizando ambos trabajos y seguir escribiendo y leyendo en FanFiction.

Comentarios dejarlos(Disculpen si tengo faltas de ortografía,no es mi fuerte)

Saludos 8)


	2. Chapter 2

**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece a excepción de Charid que (salio de la poca imaginación que tengo),sino que pertenecen a su creador Akira Toriyama.**

* * *

 **Capitulo 2: (Por Charid)**

Descendió en un patio gigante, noté de inmediato que estábamos en la corporación capsula, me sorprendí mucho yo sabía que los dueños eran increíblemente ricos, me sentía intimidada de estar en un lugar así nunca imagine conocer en persona a los inventores de las capsulas.

Trunks me invito a pasar, nerviosa cruce la puerta el interior era impresionante al igual que el exterior, la sala tenia sillones enormes una mesa de centro de crista una televisión y había cuadros que adornaban la pared.

-Mamá, ya traje los planos.

-Que bueno hijo-Se escucho una voz que provenía de algún cuarto al fondo.

-¿Que encontraste?-Dijo cariñosamente una mujer no muy alta de cabello azul turquesa tenia puesto una bata de laboratorio blanca, lucia muy joven y era muy bonita no aparentaba ser la mamá de Trunks, de no llamarla mamá hace unos momentos no lo creería .

-Ella es Charid -Dijo Trunks al notar que volteo a verme.

Le entrego los planos.

-Cell ha causado pánico en todo el mundo, la capital del norte es un desastre-Continuo diciendo.-Ella estaba siendo agredida ,no había nadie que pudiera ayudar ,todos están desesperados – dijo un poco enojado y conmocionado.

–Hola ,mucho gusto-Intervine después del silencio que azoto la habitación.

–Es un gusto-Sonrió-Soy Bulma Brief es un placer.

-Charid no sabe cómo llegar a su casa creí que tú podrías saber mamá- Trunks alzo la voz nuevamente, sentí pena.

–Claro ,¿Dónde vives linda?

-Yo,emm...-Dije nerviosa.-en las montañas del sur .Lo que pasa es que es que vine por unos víveres que son difíciles de encontrar donde vivo .-Pare recordando y haciéndome a la idea de lo que había pasado horas atrás.-Luego esos dos hombres me atacaron me arrebataron mi bolsa , lograron quitármela ,por suerte su hijo se encontraba ahí…detuvo las... ba-las –Pensé en como eso era posible y fruncí un poco el ceño.

-Lo bueno es que estas bien pero no puedes irte sola ya es muy tarde es mejor que pases la noche aquí ,tenemos muchas habitaciones-La señora Brief se acerco a mí.

Debía admitir que tenía miedo de salir era noche y después de aquel incidente sabía que peligraría si saliera sola por las calles por mi cuenta, pero no podía aceptar.

–NO ,no me gustaría causar molestia adem..-Me tomo de la espalda empujándome ,a donde las habitaciones.

-Por supuesto que no ,anda no seas tímida-No tuve otra opción más que aceptar a la fuerza .

No quería causar molestias y me apenaba estar aquí. La señora Brief abrió la puerta de una habitación en el segundo piso, me sentía fuera de lugar aunque Trunks y su mamá eran muy amables no quería que pensaran que me estaba aprovechando de la situación, con un mapa era más que suficiente para poder ubicarme y llegara a casa por mi cuenta.

–Anda toma un baño en seguida te traeré ropa.

-Muchas gracias, por todo –La señora Brief salió de la habitación enseguida.

La habitación era muy grande tenía una cama enorme, un escritorio, sobre él en la pared una televisión ,había un closet gigante del otro lado y un balcón .Abrí una puerta que me llevaba a el baño donde había una lavadora y secadora, metí mi ropa y espere a que se lavara para después poder secarla.

Me dispuse a tomar un baño, entre en la regadera, no podía dejar de pensar en todo lo que paso este día pero no lograba impresionarme del todo, era muy extraño. Esta mañana había despertado temprano para poder ir de compras a la capital, compre lo necesario ,unos ladrones me atacaron y finalmente salvada por un chico muy extraño. Sonaba irónico el que haya podido llegar por mi cuenta pero no volver a casa, tome un autobús que me dejaría en la capital pero no logre encontrar una que me llevara de vuelta, un día muy peculiar sin duda. Cuando termine tome la toalla que estaba en el baño me la enrede para salir del cuarto mientras con otra secaba mi alborotado cabello negro que caía en puntas un tanto desordenadas, nunca supe porque era tan rebelde pero el llevarlo amarrado disimulaba un poco la rebeldía .Esperaría afuera en lo que mi ropa se secara.

En cuanto abrí la puerta me encontré con Trunks dentro de la habitación, llevaba ropa en las manos. Me vio a los ojos mientras me ruborizaba ,pude notar mi expresión reflejada en su rostro. Trunks a los pocos segundo reacción desvió su mirada de mi dejo la ropa en la cama y salió enseguida.

-Lo siento-Se marcho.

Seguía parada el momento realmente había sido incomodo, tome la ropa que estaba en la cama comenzó a vestirme me puse la playera blanca de mangas negras con el logo de la corporación capsula y un short tipo licra color negro termine y recorrí la habitación, me acerque al balcón ,corrí la puerta de vidrio frente a mí ,cuando salí pude notara un hombre dentro de esa extraña capsula en el jardín, parecía estar haciendo ejercicio pero no podía notar bien lo que hacía no alcanzaba a ver mucho desde donde estaba.

En la mañana me levante temprano lave la ropa que me habían prestado y me puse la mía. Baje tratando de no perderme por los pasillos de esa enorme casa por suerte encontré rápido la cocina.

-Buenos días-Dije entrando a la cocina-muchas gracias por la todo ,deje ya limpia la pijama que me prestó en la cama.

-Toma asiento ¿Quieres desayunar?-Ofreció la señora Brief

La cocina era grande ,no era la excepción ,había un comedor enfrente, un bebe estaba en una silla para bebes se parecía mucho a Trunks hasta tenía el mismo color de cabello, al parecer era su hermano menor ,era muy lindo. La mamá de Trunks se encontraba sirviendo el desayuno con una señora un poco mayor que ella, de cabello rubio.

-No gracias, tengo que regresar a casa.-Dije agradeciendo su gesto.

-No te preocupes tómatelo con calma además si tienes prisa Trunks te puede llevar ¿No hijo?.

Se dirigía a el que apenas acababa de entrar a la cocina, sentía mucha pena de volverlo a los ojos dado lo sucedido ayer.

-Te serviré

-Gracias-No tuve más que sentarme a acompañarlos.

De pronto entro un hombre de ceño fruncido, parecía molesto, no era muy alto.

-BULMA TENGO HAMBRE

-VEGETA ya te he dicho que no me grites.

El parecía muy molesto, me sorprendió su manera de ser.

-El gruñón es mi esposo, Vegeta -Dijo, mientras le daba su plato

-Vamos papá relájate-Intervino Trunks.

-No te metas Trunks.-Su mirada parecía querer fulminarlo.

Cundo la señora Brief termino de servir se dirigió con el menor de sus hijos para alimentarlo. No dejaba de observar de reojo como comían Trunks y su Papá comían tanto o igual que...

-Que estas mirando-Me saco de mis pensamientos la voz del Padre de Trunks.

-Lo siento-Rápido desvié la mirada a mi plato.

-Vegeta-Lo regaño su esposa.

El hombre parecía muy amargado y disgustado con un ego por los cielos, todos habíamos terminado, me ofrecí para cuidar al pequeño bebe en lo que su mamá terminaba de desocuparse en el laboratorio donde parecían estar reparando algo.

Lo tome en brazos y me dirigí al patio trasero. Más tarde volvió por su hijo a donde nos encontrábamos.

\- Charid -Se acercaba-Gracias por cuidar a Trunks.

Me llamo la atención que lo llamara con el nombre de su primer hijo tal vez se había confundido, pensé.

-No es nada señora Brief -Sonrió

-Ay, no me llames señora ,dime Bulma-Asentí avergonzada, pero no tenía la confianza para llamarle por su nombre, lo haría porque creí que le molestaba que la llamara señora

-¿Podrías entregarle este control a Vegeta?-Me lo entrego-Dile que con este podrá controlar los robots que usan para entrenar se encuentra en la cámara de gravedad.-Señalo la capsula que no se encontraba muy lejos. Asentí y me dirigí hacia halla

Así que eso es lo que estaba haciendo aquel hombre ayer, recordé que esa era la misma capsula que se miraba desde el balcón donde estaba ayer, sin decir más camine a donde se encontraba aquel hombre de temperamento fuerte.

* * *

 **Bueno asta qui por ahora nos seguimos leyendo.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado 8)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece a excepción de Charid que (salio de la poca imaginación que tengo),sino que pertenecen a su creador Akira Toriyama.**

* * *

 **Capitulo 3: (Por Trunks)**

En cuanto mi Papá termino de desayunar sabia con certeza hacia donde se dirigiría, pensé en entrenar con él, claro que me diría que no pero decidí intentarlo, me sentía inútil haciendo nada, no había llegado nada más para darme unas vacaciones, cada segundo de mi vida trataba de no olvidar mi real objetivo.

Abrí la puerta y ahí estaba el.

-Que haces aquí-Dijo con una voz ronca.-Deja de interrumpir mi entrenamiento Trunks.

Lanzo una bola de energía sabiendo que la esquivaría, en ese mismo instante apareció Charid en la puerta y la energía salió disparada hacia ella trate de evitarlo pero ya era demasiado tarde, ninguno de los dos reacciono a tiempo, mi papá para desviar la energía y yo para interponerme o moverla del impacto.

Cayó al suelo de espaldas.

Se cubrió la cara con los brazos, me quede petrificado un momento pensando lo peor, pero comenzó a moverse y dejo escapar gritos de dolor reaccione e inmediatamente corrí a ayudarla, mi padre por el contrario seguía impresionado el mas que nadie sabía lo poderoso de ese ataque para una persona.

-¿Estás bien?-Trate de ayudarla a ponerse de pie.

-Me duele el cuerpo-Dijo en un tono quejumbroso.

La tome en brazos con delicadeza para llevarla adentro lo mas raido posible. Entre a la sala ,mi abuela ,La señora Brief, dejo caer la taza de té que bebía cuando me vio entrar con Charid herida en brazos. Ambas se pararon e hicieron espacio para colocarla en el sofá de enfrente.

-¿Que paso?-Preguntó alarmada mi Mamá.

Le conté todo mientras buscaba rápido una semilla de ermitaño que la ayudaría a recuperarse.

-¿Qué es esto?-decía con una voz que expresaba el dolor sentía .

-Come, confía en mí-Dije mientras la ponía en su boca.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos ella ya estaba bien, los efectos de la semilla eran sencillamente impresionantes.

-Vegeta es un estúpido irresponsable -Exclamo Mamá.

Su cara hablaba por sí sola, eran demasiadas sorpresas en un día.

-¿E-e..estoy bien?-Se miraba a sí misma-Creo que es mejor que me vaya-Charid se levanto del sillón donde estaba recostada.

-Espera yo te llevo-me sentía avergonzado por lo que había pasado y lo menos que podía hacer era asegurarme de que llegara a salvo.

Hizo un movimiento con su cabeza afirmando.-Gracias por todo.

-Ven cuando quieras-Dijo mi mamá.

Se despidió y me sujeto del cuello, parecía que lo que quería era irse de una vez, mi mamá ya me había dado la dirección detallada de donde vivía. Durante todo el camino no cruzamos palabra, hasta que decidí romper con el silencio incomodo .

-Eres muy fuerte ¿Lo sabías?-Dije tratándola de hacer sentir mejor.

-No quiero hablar de eso-Volteo hacia otro lado.

-Lo que quiero decir es que cualquier otra persona normal abría muerto-Y eso claro ,tampoco la izo sentir mejor.

-Normal eh...,no tienes idea-Dijo en voz baja, cosa que no comprendí a que se refería que o que trataba de decirme. Trago grueso antes de seguir hablando-Las balas..

-¿Qué?-Pregunté poniendo más atención.

-Las balas...no le hacen daño a mi cuerpo solo-Paro y tomo aire- re..revotan-Tartamudeo escondiendo su rostro.

No podía creer lo que me estaba diciendo y me quede en blanco dejándola caer, rápido volé hacia su dirección. Cundo creí alcanzarla, si mis ojos no me engañaban, estaba levitando a dos metros entre el techo de un edificio, mientras me le quede viendo a los ojos y ella a los míos, mi mano estaba extendida, rápido la tomo, de nuevo en mis brazos seguimos.

Por fin llegamos a su casa que se encontraba en lo alto de una montaña.

Una mujer algo grande salió de la casa.

-¿Hasta cuándo pensabas llegar?-Se dirigía a Charid, parecía molesta pasamos por alto que tenia familia preocupada por ella cuando mi mamá la invito a quedarse en la corporación.

-Ella es mi tía- Charid parecía tensa.

-Mucho gusto-Hice una reverencia. La señora me volteo a ver y me estudio con la mirada.

-Vaya ya era hora de que trajeras un hombre.

-¡TIA NO LO TRAGE PARA LO QUE ESTAS PENSANDO!-Se altero y pude notar que se había sonrojado levemente al igual que yo.

-Pues ya te estás tardando-Charid frunció el ceño. La señora entro a la casa dejándonos a Charid y a mi afuera.

-Gracias por traerme-Sonrió algo forzosa para mi gusto.

-No es nada.-Nos quedamos en silencio cuando no pude evitar preguntar...-¿Desde cuándo?

-¿Qué?-Alzo una ceja parecía no entender a lo que me refería.

-¿Desde cuándo puedes volar?-Esta vez me di a entender yendo justo al grano

-No sé de que hablas-Se cruzo de brazos y parecía molesta.

-Charid tu y yo sabemos que no te salve de caer.

-Claro que lo hiciste tomaste mi mano antes de que me estrellara.-Parecía muy convincente que me hacía dudar de lo que realmente presencie.

-Tu volaste, por poco tiempo pero lo hiciste.

Se quedo en silencio trataba de ver hacia otro lado evitando el contacto visual. Me acerqué a ella.

-¿Por qué no lo dijiste?-Por fin nos encontrábamos cara a cara.

-Trunks yo...yo-Decía indecisa desasiendo su cruce de brazos, ahora cerrando los puños comenzó a caminar de un lado al otro.

-¡NO SOY PRESISAMENTE NORMAL!-Estallo furiosa.

Me sentí mal por haberla orillado a eso pero quería respuestas, no era del tipo de persona que invadía el espacio de otros ni meterme en asuntos privados ,en casa no tenía tiempo para ello, pero ella escondía algo y no sé porque pero realmente quería saber que era.

-TENGO MUCHA FUERZA,PUEDO VOLAR POR UNOS SEGUNDOS-Paro frente a mi-Y...y...-Unas lagrimas se reunían en sus ojos.-logro salir ilesa de balas que a una persona normal matarían, no morí con esa especie de energía que salió dispara cuando abrí la puerta donde estaban tú y tu padre que tampoco me interesa saber que era, y para acabar ¿Quien nace con una cola?-Se llevo rápido las manos a la boca tratando de que esa últimas palabras nunca hubieran salido.

-¿Tu naciste con cola?-Quería preguntar mas pero ya la había abrumado con todo esto y me reserve las demás preguntas para mí.

Asintió.-De acuerdo tal vez soy muy rara per...

-No eres la única-Dije poniendo una mano en si hombro para calmarla. Insinuando que ella podría ser..

-¿Charid quiénes son tus padres?

-Murieron-Dejo con tristeza-Mi tía me conto que salieron de viaje de negocios un día tuvieron un accidente y murieron, no los pude conocer sucedió cuando yo aun era pequeña.-Solo me queda -Señalo el pañuelo naranja que sujetaba su cabello.-Eso y un..bueno la verdad no sé que es pero era de mi padre.

En mi mente seguía esa teoría pero no podía a asegurarla con hipótesis que me estaba planteando, solo podía regresar a casa y tal vez consultarlo con mi padre.

-Me tengo que ir vendré por ti mañana, tengo que hablar con mi padre-La deje confundida pero volvería para explicarle todo al día siguiente.

Llegue por fin a la corporación.

-Mamá ¿Dónde está mi papá?.

-¿Tu padre? se fue al templo de Kami-sama.

Era cierto lo había olvidado por completo el seños Piccolo saldría hoy de la habitación y mi padre entraría.

-Pero dime Charid llego a salvo.

-Sí, lo siento mamá debo ir al templo.

Rápido salí a buscar a mi padre solo esperaba poder encontrármelo antes de que entrara a la habitación del tiempo. Ya era tarde el sol comenzaba a ponerse al horizonte, comenzó a volar aun mas rápido.

-¡Papá! espera

-Ya te dije Trunks no vas a entrenar con migo-Se encontraba recargado en la pared de brazos cruzados.

-Tengo una pregunta.

-¿Qué?, habla-Dijo molesto.

-¿Todos lo saiyajines murieron en la explosión de planeta Vegita?-Eso es lo que mi mamá me había contado.

-Sí, porqué la pregunta.-Dijo con el seño fruncido.

Se oyó la puerta abrirse.

-Vaya hasta que salió el insecto-Dijo aun con los brazos cruzados.

Inmediatamente sentí el Ki del Piccolo era mucho más fuerte que la última vez. Era impresionante sentí tal Ki.

-Bueno amigos creo que ya me toca entrar-Dijo mi papá en un tono egocéntrico y con la frente en alto.

En cuanto Piccolo cruzo la puerta mi padre ansioso camino para tomar su turno en la habitación, le paso por un lado.

-¿Te quedaste dormido haya dentro?-Se burlaba de él.

Por fin había llegado su turno y yo solo podía pensar en la manera sorprendente en la que había elevado su Ki.

Eran pasadas de las cuatro cuando de repente el señor Goku apareció frente a nosotros.

-Hola Goku-Dijo Piccolo.

-Hola, Piccolo estoy impresionado no me digas que tu también entraste a la habitación del tiempo-Era obvio que Goku sintiera el incremento de Ki.

-Si ¿por qué?

-Porqué se ve que tu nivel a aumentado considerablemente.

Rápido explico el porqué de su visita, le pregunto a Piccolo si se podía separar de Kami-sama. Piccolo respondió que era imposible, al parece a Goku se le había ocurrido una idea. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos se tele transporto hacia otro lugar.

Al poco rato de haber partido regreso con un hombrecito verde que se parecía mucho a Piccolo. Menciono que sería el nuevo Kami sama y reparo las esferas del dragón sin ningún problema.

Goku partió para ir en busca de las esferas del dragón ya reparadas.

Decidí ir a buscar a Charid no podía sacarla de mi mente, tampoco el hecho de que ella podría ser una Saiyajin...

* * *

 **¿Serán verdaderas ñas sospechas de Trunks?.En el siguiente capitulo todo se rebela.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado 8)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece a excepción de Charid que (salio de la poca imaginación que tengo),sino que pertenecen a su creador Akira Toriyama(Como todo Dragon Ball).Solo los he tomado prestados para escribir este fic que espero que les guste.**

* * *

 **Capitulo4: por Charid**

Trunks llego como la había dicho el día anterior, en toda la noche no pude pegar los ojos todo lo sucedido me desconcertaba y muchas preguntas se formulaba en mi cabeza, de algo estaba segura quería respuestas ,creí que no volvería pero me alegro verlo ahí parado ,una extraña tención se sentía entre nosotros.

-Hola

-Hola Trunks

-Vamos-No tenía ni idea de porque me llevaba de nuevo a su casa pero me limite a preguntar.

Me estaba acostumbrando a que me llevara volando ,el viento ya no me molestaba al rosar en mi cara. Llegamos a la corporación Capsula, bajamos en el jardín trasero donde la señora de cabello rubio regaba las flores.

-Vaya Trunks trajiste de nuevo a esa linda chica, se ven muy bien juntos-Sus palabras hicieron que me ruborizara ligeramente.

Nos quedamos en silencio cundo por fin hable.

-Gusto en volver a verla.-Entramos a la sala donde tome asiento en el sillón de piel donde ya había estado recostada cuando esa energía rara me golpeo de frente.

-¿De que querías hablar Trunks?

Se sentó al lado mío.

-Charid tengo preguntas-Me puse nerviosa, pero la que tenía derecho a cuestionar era yo, de hecho ya tenía una lista muy larga para ser sincera.

Bulma quien iba entrando con el hermano menor de Trunks en brazos se paro frente a nosotros y nos sonrió.

-¡Charid!, que gusto verte.

-Hola, es un gusto verla de nuevo también -Sonreí.

-No me digan que, están saliendo-Note como Trunks se exaltaba y se ponía nervioso con un tono rosa en sus mejillas.

-No, no- Sacudía las manos-No es eso mamá, yo creo que Charid-el color de Trunks volvió a la normalidad y hablo más serio-creo que Charid es una Saiyajin.

No entendí lo que significaba esa extraña palabra, jamás la había oído, mi sorpresa fue cundo Bulma sorprendida grito.

-¡¿QUE?!.- _¿Tan malo era?,_ pensé

Luego de que Bulma se calmase Trunks empezó a hablar con ella, comento todo lo que yo le había dicho y solo me disponía a queras asesinarlo con la mirada, no podía creer que se lo dijera todo, nunca antes quise hablar sobre el tema y cuando se lo dije a Trunks creí que nunca diría nada.

Bulma se acerco y se sentó al lado mío.-Es por eso que no te afecto el ataque de Vegeta.

-¿Charid podrías mostrarle el artefacto que trajiste?

De la mochila que llevaba saque lo que antes le perteneció a mi padre se lo di a Bulma. Pareció reconocer lo que era de inmediato sus ojos se abrieron por completo.

-¿Quien te dio esto?-Pregunto exaltada.

-Era de mi padre.-Nunca supe lo que era ni para que servía-Parece estar en otro idioma, la verdad no se para que sirve.

-Es un rastreador. -Trunks y yo volteamos confundidos.-Se usa para leer el Ki de los oponentes también para comunicarse.-Se lo coloco en una oreja, parecía estar muy familiarizada con ello.

Corrió al laboratorio, dijo algo sobre traducirlo a nuestro idioma, dejo a el pequeño hermanito de Trunks para que lo cuidara su hermano mayor. En verdad se parecían tal vez cuando creciera podría ser idéntico que el al grado de confundirlos.

-Trunks podrías decirme que es un sa-iya-jin...-Esperaba haberlo dicho bien.

-Un-Trago grueso-Un Saiyajin es una raza guerrera de otro planeta, hasta ahora solo quedamos muy pocos incluyéndome.

-¿Qué?

-Así es Charid ,mi padre es el príncipe de la raza, hasta ahora solo somos el señor Goku, Gohan su hijo, mi papá y yo. Bueno eso creí hasta que te conocí.

-¿De qué hablas?-Arque una ceja, mientras sostenía al bebe con mis manos.

-Charid creo que tu también eres una.

-¿Que te hace pensar eso?, yo nací aquí soy de la tierra una terrícola.

Bulma entro corriendo a la sala con el dispositivo en su oreja.

-Ya esta, ahora veamos si podemos...-Apretaba los botones de la orilla. -Ah, lo tengo ¿Que que es esto?

-¿Que pasa mamá?

-Aquí dice clase alta. Escuadrón 325,no entiendo creo que será menor a que Vegeta llegue y nos explique.

-Mi papá no saldrá hasta mañana.

-Tendremos que esperar.

Bulma se quito el dispositivo y me lo entrego, llevándose al bebe a su cuarto. La curiosidad y millones de preguntas me mataban por dentro. Comenzó a interrogar a Trunks.

-Bien que es un Saiyajin, no terminaste de explicarme-Me acomode mejor en el sillón viendo atentamente a Trunks a los ojos algo ansiosa.

-¿Ah?.Charid se que tienes muchas preguntas y que debes estar confundida pero te ruego que esperes a que...

-NO, Trunks cuéntame todo-Fruncí el ceño.

-Charid prometo contestar todas tus preguntas ,solo dame un día más hasta que mi papá salga de la habitación del tiempo-cerro los ojos y se llevo las manos a la cabeza.-lo olvide.

Se quedo en silencio, y para mi otra pregunta se formulo en mi mente ¿Qué demonios era la habitación del tiempo?.

-Charid si me acompañas a la habitación-Un leve sonrojo aparco en mis mejillas. Qué rayos pensaba.-Lo siento se que se oyó raro pero no es lo que tú crees-Rápido noto la forma en la que lo mire cuando menciono la habitación-No quiero que pienses que soy un pervertido, pero responderé cada una de tus preguntas lo prometo, además...puedo enseñarte a volar.

-Está bien-Debí de tomarme mi tiempo para meditarlo pero las palabras simplemente salieron de mi boca.

-De acuerdo-Sonreía-Ocuparas un traje especial para poder entrar.

-¿Eh?

-Creo que mi mamá podrá hacerte uno, vamos.

Lo seguí sin entender nada de lo que hablaba pero esta era una pregunta más para la lista que estaba formulando desde que dijo que podía preguntar lo que sea y el respondería.

Entramos al laboratorio de su mamá, en el centro se encontraba tendido lo que parecía ser un hombre. No pude apartar la vista tratando de descifrar que era.

-Mamá Charid me va a acompañar a la habitación del tiempo, ¿De casualidad no tienes un traje de pelea extra?.

-Tengo los de Piccolo y Ten Shin Han-Se llevo una mano a la barbilla-son algo grades pero creo que podría hacerle un ajuste, estarán listos en tres horas.

Pasaron las tres horas, que pase en compañía de Trunks. Bulma nos llamo para probar el traje. Entre a un cuarto para poder cambiarme, dude mucho antes de ponérmelo.

-Vamos Charid sal de ahí.-Bulma me gritaba del otro lado.

Salí muy apenada con el traje puesto parecía demasiado .La reacción de Trunks me lo dijo todo que me miraba con la boca entre abierta y sonrojado.

-¿Es necesario lleva esto?

Llevaba puesto un diminuto short, unas medias azules hasta la rodilla, unas botas blancas y guates del mismo color. Un top que parecía una armadura que ponía atención mas de lo que yo quisiera hacia mi busto.

-Preferiría un como el de Trunks-Señale su traje que parecía ser la versión masculina del mío.

-Tal vez tengas razón eso no te protegerá de los golpes y rasguños-Las palabras "Golpes y Rasguños" me asustaron un poco.

Pasaron más horas y comenzaba a anochecer. Bulma me dio nuevamente un traje nuevo en el cual me sentía mas cómoda.

-Charid sal para poder verte.

Esta vez tenia puesto una licra que cubría todo mi cuerpo color azul marino, las mismas botas y guantes blancos y una armadura que cubría toda la parte superior de mi cuerpo .

-Se ve perfecto pensé que no sería buena idea parte una armadura igual a la de los muchachos, pero logra acentuar tu figura.-No pude evitar ruborizarme.-¿No lo crees Trunks?.

-Ah...em...si.

Trunks me llevo a casa tenia la armadura en mi mochila.

-Gracias por todo Trunks ,hasta mañana-Le bese la mejilla y corrí a la puerta.

No podía creer que empezara a sentir atracción por Trunks, no lo conocía del todo era un misterio, pero eso me atraía a querer saber mas y mas de él.

Mi tía esperaba en la cocina, nunca mostro mucho interés y preocupación por mí. Como toda noche entre a mi cuarto tome un baño, me puse la pijama y dispuesta a dormir me recosté sobre la cama despejando mi mente. Algo estaba diferente, mi tía entro a mi habitación, tuvimos una conversación que comenzó un tanto extraña, después de tantos rodeos me explico todo, ella no era en realidad mi tía, mis padres no eran empresarios y no venían de este planeta.

Acababa de pasar por una suposición así esa tarde pero nunca creí que fuera realidad .Fue entonces cuando en mi mente se fue metiendo la idea de que había la posibilidad de que yo fuera lo que Trunks llamaba "Saiyajin".

* * *

Creí haber subido este capitulo pero apenas me metí a actualizar y resulta que no,lamento la demora espero que les haya gustado.

Saludos 8)


	5. Chapter 5

**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece a excepción de Charid que (salio de la poca imaginación que tengo),sino que pertenecen a su creador Akira Toriyama(Como todo Dragon Ball).Solo los he tomado prestados para escribir este fic que espero que les guste.**

* * *

 **Capitulo5:Por Trunks**

Por la mañana comenzó a prepararme para el duro entrenamiento al que me sometería un año en la habitación del tiempo. Aunque no estaría solo del todo.

El beso que Charid me dio aun me tenia intrigado, pase una vez más mi mano por la mejilla donde puso sus cálidos labios, no pude evitar sonreír. Jamás había sentido algo así por alguien, de donde yo provengo jamás entable una relación amorosa con nadie, de eso no había tiempo cuando dos malignos androides acechaban tu planeta.

Le avise a mi mamá de este pasado ,que ya me iría a entrenar y que lo más probable era que papá llegara directamente a entrenar en la capsula de gravedad. Seguí mi camino a casa de Charid, deseaba volver a verla pero no entendía por qué.

-Hola-Saludo después de que yo tocara la puerta. Tenía puesta la armadura al igual que yo, parecía toda una guerrera Saiyajin.

-¿Lista?-tendí mi mano para que la tomara y poder volar con ella.

Llegamos al templo de Kami-sama unos segundos antes de que mi padre saliera, en su semblante se dibujaba una sonrisa de medio lado, parecía que su entrenamiento tenia buenos resultados, orgulloso como siempre camino hacia nosotros cuando noto a Charid detrás de mí.

-¿Que hace ella aquí?-Charid arqueo una ceja por el tono en el que hablo.

-Papá creo que Charid es una saiyajin y yo...-No me dejo terminar.

-Imposible los únicos que quedamos somos nosotros dos y el inútil de Kakaroto y su hijo.

-Bueno eso está todavía por comprobarse.-Le entregue el rastreador, se sorprendió al verlo-¿Podrías decirnos a que se refiere con clase alta y escuadrón 325?.

Lo arrebato de mis mano se lo coloco en la oreja justo como mi mamá lo había hecho, presiono unos botones su boca se entre abrió parecía confundido al igual que Charid ,que no había dicho palabra desde que llegamos.

-¡¿Qué?!.-Mi padre exclamo, parecía haberse sorprendido.

-¿Que sucede papá?

-Tu padre era del grupo elite, ya veo clase alta.- Dijo en un susurro lo ultimo.- Bueno parece ser cierto, esto está interfiriendo con mis asuntos-Se quito el dispositivo y me lo arrojo-Me largo de aquí.

-¡Papá espera!-Trate de detenerlo, pero elevo su ki y voló a lo lejos.

-¿Qué quiso decir?-Charid me siguió hasta la orilla del templo.-¿Trunks?.

-No importa ,entremos.-Camine esperando a que me siguiera, comprendería todas la razones por las que preguntaría y como había prometido le contestaría.

Mr. Popo abrió la puerta, deje que pasara primero ella, luego cerré la puerta, su expresión me dijo en seguida que debía haberle dicho que el aire era menos y que se sentiría pesada. Me miraba tratando de decirme que le explicara.

-¿Qué es esto?-Le costaba hablar sin perder el aire.

-Esta es la habitación del tiempo, aquí transcurre un año mientras que afuera solo un día. -Charid miraba sorprendida.-¿Alguna otra pregunta?-Hable en un tono burlón que pareció no agradarle. Se detuvo a inspeccionar el lugar.

Charid comenzó a interrogarme y yo forzosamente tenía que responder todo.

-¿Cómo es que puedes ,podemos-Se corrigió-volar?

-Uso el Ki.

-¿El Ki?

-Es la energía o fuerza que poseemos. No me estoy dando a entender ¿verdad?-Negó.-Todos poseemos uno que se puede controlar a voluntad propia con el podemos volar, elevarlo, sacar nuestro poder escondido y también podemos percibir a los demás. Para elevarlo y que sea más fuerte debemos de entrenar.

-Entiendo-No sonó convencida de lo que decía.-¿Entrenaremos aquí?

-Si

-¿Por qué?

Tuve que explicarle todo a Charid el asunto de Cell y el torneo al que entraríamos, de dije también del plazo que nos había dado y como luchamos contra él la primera vez. Deje muy en claro que de esto dependía la humanidad .Cuando note lo aterrada que estaba hable de Goku y que era nuestra esperanza pero que no nos dejaríamos vencer tan fácilmente.

-¿Trunks porque tu papá dijo que solo quedaban 4 y no 5 saiyajines?

-Porque aun no sabía de ti.

-No, me refiero a... ¿Porque no conto a tu hermano? El también es un saiyajin ¿No?.-Olvide por completo decirle que yo no pertenecía aquí, que el bebe que miraba en casa era yo pero en esta línea, y que yo venía del futuro.

-El...el no es mi hermano

-¿Qué?, pero son idénticos.

-Sí, lo sé.- Recordé mi futuro-Charid yo...yo vengo del futuro, vine a pedir ayuda, mi futuro está siendo amenazado por los androides num.17 y num.18-No podía controlar mi ira el solo recordar hacia que me hirviera la sangre. Cerré los ojos y los puños cargados de resentimiento.

Mi sorpresa fue cuando sentí una mano cálida en mi hombro derecho, alce la vista y ahí estaba la chica de ojos negros, me perdí en ellos.

-Trunks-Dijo mi nombre con dulzura-Puedes contar con migo, sé que esto parece un sueño pero es real y te agradezco todo lo que has hecho y cuando terminemos con Cell, te ayudare a derrotar a los androides-Me brindo un tierna sonrisa que correspondí.

-Ahora a entrenar-Me extendió su mano para que la tomar y me levantara de donde estábamos sentados.

-No creo que sea difícil perteneces a la clase alta de nuestra especie. -Charid rio.

Comencé con lo básico, que era enseñarle a controlar su ki. Dado a que ya sabía mantenerse en el aire unos segundos no tomo mucho tiempo para aprender. No sabíamos cuanto tiempo había transcurrido, tal vez habían sido horas, días o semanas pero aun así teníamos todo un año.

-Bien ahora intenta atacarme mientras vuelas.

-Está bien. -Avía determinación en sus ojos.

Ambos en el aire comenzamos, Charid dudosa al principio lo hizo con duda, pero después de que le mostré que podía esquivarlos sin ningún problema comenzó a hacerlo en serio. Me movía de un lado al otro esquivando cada uno de sus golpes, le faltaba velocidad. No había logrado siquiera rosarme con uno de sus puños, frunció el ceño harta de no poder acertar, solo me limitaba a darle una sonrisa de lado. Lo que hacía que se esforzara mas, claramente llevaba el orgullo saiyajin.

De momento choco con migo con la respiración agitada y ambos caímos al suelo. Charid estaba arriba de mi, nuestras miradas se cruzaron sentí como nos acercábamos cada vez más, hacia que sus labio se miraran apetecibles. Hablo sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-Am...,lo intentare otra vez-Dijo mientras se levantaba. Asentí.- Trunks, ¿Crees que puedas enseñarme ese tal súper saiyajin?

Lo dude por un momento pero luego asentí con la cabeza. Eleve mi Ki lo mas que puede logrando así que mi cabello se tornara rubio como cualquiera que se transformara en súper saiyajin. Un aura dorada comenzó a cubrirme Charid miraba impresionada. Volví a la normalidad.

-¿Yo puedo lograr eso?

-Si-Sus ojos emanaban entusiasmo.

Los días pasaban, Charid avanzaba considerablemente claramente pertenecía a la clase alta su desempeño era realmente impresionante, dejaba que descansara pero seguía insistiéndome para que la entrenara. Cuando realmente se cansaba la dejaba dormir plácidamente por horas, en lo que yo entrenaba por mi cuenta.

Su compañía era agradable, se creó un lazo de confianza entre nosotros, por primera vez en mi vida sentía que podía ser completamente abierto con alguien de mi edad.

Me hablo de lo que su tía, que en realidad era más como una adoptiva, le explico que sus padres no habían muerto en un accidente automovilístico sino que un día llegaron a la tierra, buscando refugio porque los habían estado siguiendo desde hace tiempo. Eso aproximadamente 19 años. Todo se remontaba a cuando Freezer se había empeñado en destruir el planeta vegeta, supuse que estaban huyendo de el buscando un planeta donde vivir cuando se toparan con la tierra después de ser perseguidos por mucho tiempo. Eso nadie la sabia con certeza porque su tía no tenía idea de que era lo que en realidad pasaba. Un día se fueron y nadie supo que paso con ellos tal vez buscaban un lugar mejor, dejando así a Charid a cargo de su supuesta tía.

Entrenamos todo un año, mi cabello creció, el de Charid no creció seguí igual que siempre puesto que ella era de de raza pura. Comía al igual que nosotros con el apetito de un saiyajin, limitándose a atragantarse comía con delicadeza y algo de clase.

-Sera una pelea dura ¿no es así?-Charid se encontraba sentada en el borde del escalón que separaba las camas baños y lo demás de la nada.

-Si-No podía mentirle, sabía que sería muy intenso.-Has progresado mucho Charid ,estoy impresionado .-Desvié el tema.

-Es gracias a ti- Se encogió de hombros y sonrió.-Me alegra que me hayas salvado, gracias.

-Bueno creo que es hora de salir, el tiempo se ha cumplido.-Me tomo de la mano algo temerosa de salir al exterior, supuse que todavía no creía que solo había pasado un día.

Salimos ,afuera se encontraba Mr. popo y Dende, Piccolo estaba recargado en una columna meditando. El Ki de Charid había crecido considerablemente y el mío también. Le sugerí ir a la corporación a descansar, cambiarnos de ropa y comer algo. Nos despedimos de los que se encontraban en el templo y ahora Charid pudo emprender vuelo con migo.

Faltaban pocos días para el torneo de Cell.

* * *

 **He Vuelto!**

 **Aun no se si actualizare las demás historias que tengo pendientes ,espero hacerlo muy pronto .He tenido muchas cosas que hacer pero por ahora sera solo les traeré este capitulo espero que les guste 8)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, a excepción de Charid ,si no a su creador Akira Toriyama .Solo los he tomado para escribir este fic que espero y les guste.**

* * *

 **Capitulo6:Por Charid**

Nos encontrábamos en la corporación capsula, Bulma nos recibió con un gran banquete, cenamos con toda la familia de Trunks en el comedor. Bulma nos pregunto acerca del entrenamiento y como había sido estar un año ahí dentro, se mostraba muy interesada en la habitación del tiempo .Le conté como me había sentido al principio con la gravedad aumentada y las temperaturas extremas.

Anocheció y nuevamente me alojaron en su enorme casa. Me dejaron la habitación que había ocupado hace algunos días ,semanas o años no tenia sabia como tomar el tiempo ahora todo era demasiado confuso. Bulma compro ropa de mi talla así como todo lo necesario que creyó que una mujer podría necesitar, me negué en varias ocasiones diciéndole que era demasiado y que no quería abusar de su confianza, pero era muy persuasiva y de una u otra manera hizo a que aceptara.

Salí al balcón después de bañarme y ponerme una pijama que consistía en un short y blusa de seda color beige, demasiado provocativo para mi gusto, aun así no podía quejarme Bulma lo escogió para mí. Esa noche las estrellas iluminaban la ciudad y quería contemplarlas, parecía una noche muy tranquila, agradable para reflexionar un poco todo .Subí hasta lo alto de el techo para contemplarlas aun mejor.

-¿Pasa algo?-Trunks apareció.

Dado a que domine por completo lo que era el Ki pude presenciar el suyo acercándose.

-¿Eh?, No solo pensaba.-Se sentó a un lado mío imitando mi pose que consistía en recogerse y abrazar las rodillas.

-¿En qué?-Pregunto curioso.

-En todo lo que ha pasado últimamente, no dejo de darle vueltas a lo que me dijo mi...t-tía, todo acerca de mis padres. También en el hecho de que me quiso casar más de una vez con muchos chicos para deshacerse de mi ,claro que me negaba y hacia que de alguna o otra manera lograba zafarme ,no me sorprendería si ahorita está celebrando de no tenerme en casa, todo este tiempo solo fui un estorbo en su vida.-Baje la mirada

-Charid-Alce la mirada posando mi vista en su ojos-Eres una persona increíble, eres lista, fuerte, independiente y muy linda-Su último comentario hizo que me ruborizara.

-¿Tú crees eso?.-Sentí como mis mejillas se sonrojaban ligeramente.

-Si-Su voz era tan segura, y hasta un tanto sexy, me golpeé mentalmente por haber pensado eso ultimo.

Nos quedamos en silencio mirando el cielo y la luna que lo iluminaba. Comencé a entrecerrar lo ojos por el sueño que comenzaba a ganar.

Desperté algo adormilada, mire hacia la puerta Trunks estaba a punto de cruzar la puerta del cuarto, supuse que él me había traído hasta mi habitación ya me encontraba en la cama.

-Trunks-Dio un respingo al escucharme llamarlo -¿Podrías quedarte?-Dije en un tono susurrante que creí que no alcanzaría a escuchar .

-¿Eh?

-Por favor

-Emm..si- Vaciló un momento antes de recostarse a mi lado, me acomode para recostarme en su pecho

-Me siento segura a tu lado-Susurre, antes de quedarme dormida sentí como besaba mi frente.

Cuando desperté busque a la persona que creí me había acompañado toda la noche pero simplemente y volteé a mis lados pero Trunks no se encontraba. Había parecido tan real .

Al parecer todo se trato de un sueño que hubiese querido que fuera real. Mi mente comenzaba a pensar con más frecuencia en Trunks, era algo que no podía evitar y la fantasía que tuve me hacia consciente de que sentía algo hacia él.

Me vestí y fui a la cocina donde supuse que todos estarían. Bulma y su mamá servían el desayuno, sentados en la mesa estaba su papá y Trunks del otro lado, eran alrededor de las 8:00 am.

Trunks actuaba normal como siempre, evite cualquier contacto visual con él, me avergonzaba lo que me subconsciente había imaginado. Desayunamos y decidí actuar como si nada hubiera pasado.

-Mamá ¿Dónde está mi papá?

-Tu padre ya se ha ido Trunks, esta mañana comió y se fue.

-Entiendo. Charid tenemos que ir al templo ,anoche cuando hablamos por última vez te dije que ahí nos reuniremos con los demás -Con eso confirme que todo había sido un sueño.

En seguida fuimos al templo de Kami sama, ahi se encontraban todos los que irían al torneo de Cell. Trunks me presento a los que no conocía ,mientras esperábamos a Goku, tampoco lo conocía pero era al que Trunks había venido a buscar desde el futuro de donde provenía.

Pasaron unos minutos antes de que dos personas aparecieran frente a nosotros, todos parecían conocerlos porque inmediatamente la tención se esfumo y un aura cálida se formo, imagine que esos eran Goku y Gohan.

Se parecían demasiado además estaban convertidos en lo que parecía súper saiyajin, su apariencia era igual a cuando Trunks se transformaba. Goku era un hombre alto tenia puesto un traje de entrenamiento naranja con una playera azul marino oscuro debajo, un cinto y muñequeras del mismo color. Gohan era un niño de al parecer 12 años aproximadamente, este tenía puesto un traje similar al de Piccolo.

Notaron de inmediato mi presencia.

-¿Quien es la chica?-Goku pregunto.

-Ella es Charid y es un saiyajin.

-¡¿Qué?!-Ambos dijeron sorprendidos, tanto Goku como Gohan.

-Es una historia larga de contar, pero sin ninguna duda lo es.-Goku y Gohan seguían impresionados.

-Nunca me imagine que hubiera alguien más, aparte de nosotros-Goku se llevo la manos a la cabeza.

-Mucho gusto soy Gohan.-Con toda la amabilidad del mundo Gohan me tendió la mano.

-Hola Gohan es un placer.-La estreche .

-Bueno creo que ya abra tiempo para que nos expliques Trunks ¿Pero es seguro que ella venga con nosotros?.-Era cierto yo era consciente de mis capacidades y lo que menos quería era ser un estorbo .

-Entrenamos en la habitación, es de una guerrera de la clase alta y su progreso fue sorprendente.-Las palabras de Trunks hicieron que recuperara la confianza en mí, si él no dudaba porque lo aria yo.

-Está bien Charid puedes acompañarnos confiare en lo que dice Trunks, debemos irnos ya.-Goku me brindo una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Asentí y como era de esperarse todo elevaron su Ki y salimos a donde sería el torneo de Cell. Volaba al lado de Trunks era al único que conocía y como lo dije en mi sueño me sentía segura a su lado.

En el camino nos encontramos con dos hombres que todos conocían, uno tenía el mismo traje que Goku y Krillin, en su rostro tenía una cicatrices y el otro vestía un pantalón verde y una camisa blanca, estaba calvo. Se unieron y todos llegamos a donde Cell.

Llegamos al encuentro de Cell ahi ya se encontraba el papá de Trunks y num.16 el androide que Bulma reparo. Aterrizamos junto a vegeta al otro lado de la pista estaban unos reportero y el ultimo ganador del torneo de artes marciales estaban ahi ,vaya espectáculo están a punto de presenciar. Sabia quien era Mr. Satan lo había visto en televisión cuando gano el torneo de las artes marciales, fue coronado como el hombre más fuerte del mundo , eso cuando no sabía nada de los saiyajines ahora sé que no es posible que él le pueda hacer contra a Cell, morirá antes de siquiera tocarlo.

Tuve un momento de pánico cuando vi a Cell parado en medio de la plataforma ,no le tomaba importancia a lo que hicieran las otras personas que se encontraban del otro lado de la plataforma. En cuanto llegamos no quito su vista de nosotros. Trunks noto mi miedo y tomo mi mano ,susurro un pequeño" todo estará bien ,"solo pude asentir con la cabeza.

Goku entusiasmado pidió pelear primero. Antes Trunks me hablo del orgullo saiyajin y la necesidad de demostrar de que estaban hechos al enfrentarse a un oponente. Adrenalina, emoción cosas que sentía en esos momentos tal vez estaban influyendo mis rasgos saiyajines.

Cuando Goku se disponía a entrar a la plataforma lo freno Mr Satan ,argumentaba que el seria el que derrote a Cell. Cuando todo estuvo decidido aparecieron desde arriba de un helicóptero tres personas más, lo que faltaba disípalos de Mr Satan.

El rubio pidió pelear primero ,antes de pelear decidió lucirse con sus supuestas habilidades. Salto en el aire y corto unas rosas en el aire, cayó en una pose un tanto ridícula mientras los pétalos de las rosas descendían. Volteo en mi dirección y me guiño un ojo.

-Hmp.

* * *

 **Ok después de las vacaciones que tome he vuelto con este capitulo contado desde la perspectiva de Charid,espero que les guste y espero no tardarme tanto para el siguiente capitulo .**


End file.
